User talk:Llove Kuwait
http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/0/05/Llove_Kuwait.png __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Llove Kuwait! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 06:28, June 24, 2012 RE:Vandalism Hi Llove, Thank you for your message. I'll be sure to watchi this user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Llove Kuwait Please kindly don't put useless Trivia sentences on the page Red Tracksuit u put The similar items if u want to put similar items put it on the '' See Also '' Section . Just like Mixer2301 said on the blog . Thank you ! .--Arsenal55702 (talk) 15:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) BAN AngryBird3305 well i think AB should be banned for 1 week you remember when i was on the chat you kicked him 2 times and now he done something that he should be banned about here take a look ban him Llove...........I used your music to edit my homepage and used Fooly8's silly icon to keep it as my profile... Klumpsvideos6man (talk) 21:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC)KlawKlumpsvideos6man (talk) 21:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Block/Ban I said 2 days, not 3. And I wasn't misbehaving. I requested it. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) kAZI ROCKS EXUSE ME BUT EVERYONE DELETES THE THINGS I WRITE AND BANNED ME FROM CHAT, YOU PEPLE ARE SO MEAN I CANT BELIVE YOU AND PENGUIN PAL DELETE EVERY SINGLE THING I WRITE YOU TWO ARE SO RUDE TO ME~!!!!!!!!!! CPW Category Please do not add the "CPW" category. --The Administration RE:Vandalism Hi Llove, Thanks for the message. It seems like didn't make further vandalism edits in the last 2 hours, though, so i think a ban is not necessary at the moment. He'll be blocked if he vandalises again, of coursed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Stop the spamming BRO FREE SPAM CAPS FREE SPAM CAPS Hi Llove, I saw the chat latest messages. Lol :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you leave for?